Ranma at the beach
by tyrannybrown
Summary: Ranma has an interesting day at the beach. Edited for typos.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ranma 1/2. I'm not making any profit from this.

* * *

**Ranma at the Beach**

Ranma looked down at Akane. They were at the beach today, which was surprising because Akane could hardly keep afloat and they always seemed to get into it. Ranma was trying with some success to keep from getting wet. He and Akane, once again, had found something toargue over. "Ranma, you perve!" Akane yelled, "that's the third time today! Don't you dare think for a second that I don't watch you!"

"What's it this time, Akane? What've I done now?" Ranma asked hotly.

"You pervert! Don't pretend you don't know!" she shouted in reply, " When you 'innocently' happen to lean over me! You are looking down my bikini top! I think that's sexual harassment! You should be dragged away in handcuffs! Pervert!"

Sad to say, it was absolutely true. Today was a rare day when Akane decided to flaunt her great, curvy figure. And Ranma, being a typical, hormone-driven, guy, decided to take a peek. But, being as headstrong as he was, he had to defend himself.

"Why would I do that? Can I really help it if I'm taller 'n you?" that was a good point, Ranma thought to himself. He just couldn't help but add, "Besides, I see myself all the time, don't I? I have a betterchest anyway..."

Before he could react, he felt ice cold water hit him. Saltwater. Akane threw a bucket of water at him! Ranma dashed behinda sandcastle, coveringher female chest. _Hell! I should have paid more attention_, she scolded herself. _Or_, she thought,_ I shoulda at least have brought a spare suit_. All she had put on and taken withher while trying to rush out the door before Akane left her behind, were his trunks, and needless to say, they didn't cover up a bare chested gal too nicely.

"Akane, wouldja throw me a towel," she called from behind the sandcastle inher nowsoprano voice, "c'mon, Akane!" He asked pitifully. Akane smiled sweetly. She had a heart, and despite being mad, she handedRanma a towel. Or rather, threw.

"NOOOOO!" Ranma shouted as the towel landed with a plopnext to some guy and his girlfriend, who were busy kissing andsnacking on sandwiches."Just be glad Nabiki isn't here!" Akane shouted, and as if on cue,Ranma could've sworn she heard a snapshot.

"Hey, over here!" Ranma yelled and whistled, "couldja throw that towel here?" The guy and his date turned from their sandwiches (and each other). The guy's jaw dropped to the sand at Ranma's exposure. "M-Me?" the guy asked, stuttering.

"Yeah, you smart guy." Ranma replied sarcastically and immediately regretted it.She could have some fun with this.Ranma glanced over at Akane. She was turned facing the ocean, yet out of the corner of her eye, she watched. Ranma put on his girliest smile and batt her eyelashes."Hey cutie! Well, y'know, it's so windy out, and my top seems to have flown off!"Ranma giggled girlishly, "You see, I borrowed it from my friend Akane over there," Ranma gestured towards Akane, movingher left hand, thereby exposing part of her bosom.

"Oopsie!" Ranma said and grinned. Akane and the guy's date were pissed. The guy, however was drooling.

"As I was saying," Ranma continued, "Iwas borrowin'it from her and it was obviously too small. I mean really. Just lookit her, then lookit me," He said sticking his chest out slightly,

"There's a BIG difference..."

"Oh yeah..." the guy replied, "I bet you have that problem all the time... I mean your um... chest, being big. Wait, wait! I mean tops being small...I mean there's nothing wrong with you... Or your chest... A big chest is nothing to be ashamed of, I mean, it's nice..."he rambled nervously, reddening with every word.

"Exactly, you understand! So... if'sno trouble, could you just throw that towel over here, so me and my chest, can cover up?" Ranma asked, acting as girly and feminine and flirty as possible, all the while, continually flipping his red pigtail over his shoulder.

"N-No trouble, no trouble at all." the guy said. He crawled over to the towel, shook all the sand off, and threw it to Ranma.

(Now Ranma could have EASILY caught that towel without exposing himself, but that wouldn't be funny would it have?) Ranma flung herself, arms outstretched, chest exposed over the sand to catch the towel in the air. The guy went wild, cheering and hooting at Ranma. To finish it off, and, especially toinfuriate the alreadyinfuriated Akane, Ranma stood up, exposed, and before tying on the towel, waved bothher arms high in the air and shouted "THANKS!" over the sand.

"No pr-problem!" the guy yelled, "do you need anything else, I'd be more than happy to rub sunscreen on you! Maybe I could help you look for your top! When we find it, I can help you put it on! I'll make sure it doesn't fly off! Don't worry! Sachiko here," he gestured at his red-faced girlfriend (or, soon to be ex!), "Will be fine by herself!"

"Thanks, but naw!" Ranma answered as he walked to Akane and tied the towel on. Sachiko slapped the guy and stompedoff over the hot sand.

"Jealous?" Ranma asked smugly as he walked. Akane stood up. She was fuming.

"You have NO dignity! You just let yourself hang all out! Pervert!" she yelled as a hammer materialized out of thin air and into her awaiting hands. Ranma braced herself for the inevitable.

"Ow."


End file.
